


The Girl without Legs

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Mexican Grudge Girl [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Ghosts, Macabre, Mean Girls References, Mexican Horror, Other, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A creepypasta story about a girl who was murdered by the mean girls on prom night.





	The Girl without Legs

There was a girl who was cheerful, fun loving and kind hearted, but one day the mean girls were jealous because she was popular than them so they decided to teach her a lesson.

On Prom Night, When she was crowned prom queen, she was tricked into going to the cemetery where she was murdered.

After she died, her spirit haunts the mean girls for what they did to her.


End file.
